In combat identification systems, an optical transceiver can employ modulators and/or reflectors to respond to an interrogating beam of light. The modulators control the incoming beam and the reflectors direct it back toward the source. By re-modulating the interrogating beam of light, the holder of the optical transceiver can be identified in a battlefield environment or as part of a combat training exercise.